


Thank You For My Life

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hannor, M/M, One Shot, The Nest Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: "He seemed grateful that I saved his life on the roof. He didn't say anything, but he expressed it in his own way..."Hank's not good with communicating his feelings, especially when Connor takes him by surprise by saving his life. A rush of endorphins from his near-death experience, coupled with a newfound appreciation for Connor, leads to Hank thanking Connor with actions instead of words.





	Thank You For My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after watching the scene with Amanda in the garden after The Nest, where Connor talks about Hank's reaction to being saved on the roof. I couldn't help but think of Hank, struggling to put his feelings into words, finding another way to thank Connor and then not talking about it later.

Hank's heart pounded as he hung from the rooftop, his grip slipping on the concrete. He was relieved to see Connor, before he realized the android wasn't going to be of any help. Connor had to chase the deviant. That was his mission, after all.

He was shocked when Connor's hand grabbed his, hauling him up onto the roof with superhuman strength. He wondered for a moment if he was imagining things as he fell to his death, but as he slowly got to his feet it dawned on him that Connor was really here, and the android had just saved his life.

"Shit! Oh SHIT! We had it! Fuck!" Hank cursed.

He was aware of the deviant escaping, and yet Connor still lingered, checking to see if he was all right. Perhaps it had been too late, but he was surprised Connor hadn't given chase at all after saving him. Perhaps androids didn't chase hopeless causes like humans did.

"It's my fault, I should have been faster," Connor said.

"You'd have caught it if it weren't for me... That's alright. We know what it looks like. We'll find it…" Hank turned to leave. He needed to sit down and catch his breath. There were too many thoughts rattling around in his head, endorphins flooding into his brain from his near-death experience.

He'd never really _looked_ at Connor until now, but the android regarded him with a soft expression full of curiosity as he took the blame for the deviant getting away. As if he'd made a choice and was confused by it, but had no regrets.

He had to be projecting. Connor was an android. Connor didn't feel emotions, or care about Hank. He'd saved Hank because his ones and zeroes had calculated he was more likely to succeed in his mission with Hank as his partner. Nothing more. Connor looked in the direction the deviant had fled, his yellow LED rapidly circling. Was he regretting his choice now?

"Hey, Connor…" Hank watched the android spin and turn to face him, turning his back on the deviant. The stark fall sunlight caught his features just right and Hank noticed for the first time how attractive he was, his pretty boy face combining with his gentle brown eyes to create someone who would have turned his head a lot sooner if he'd been human.

But he wasn't human, and Hank felt transparent as Connor stared at him, waiting for his response. The words he'd wanted to say slipped away, vanishing into thin air.

"Nothing," he said instead, waving Connor off. Anything he said now would come out wrong, and the last thing he wanted was to spill out some half-baked, saccharine sentiment in the heat of the moment. Connor deserved more than that.

The endorphins were really fucking with his brain, because he realized on the way back to the car that he was slightly hard, his dick stirring in an unwanted and unwelcome erection that only seemed to assert itself the more he willed it down. He was glad his jeans hid it as he got into his car and waited for Connor to finish up reporting to CyberLife or whatever the fuck he was still doing up there.

Maybe it was best he wasn't in the car yet, considering Hank's dick still hadn't got the picture that it was inappropriate to be hard. He'd recovered from the exertion of chasing the suspect, but the elation he felt at being alive still coursed through his veins like he'd just won a game of Russian Roulette.

The passenger door opened and Connor sat down beside him. Hank realized he was smiling and wiped the grin off his face, choosing to stare out of the window instead. He knew they should get back to the station, file a report and wrap up the day. He'd been up all night and needed to hit the hay. He was sick of looking at vegetables, but he couldn't bring himself to start the engine.

Connor was staring at him, and the feelings of vulnerability and transparency returned. Was the android scanning him, detecting his arousal? That wouldn't do. He glanced at Connor out of the corner of his eye and noticed a bulge in his jeans. He had to make an excuse to look again, and his own body responded in kind as he confirmed the android had definitely popped a boner.

Well, this was a predicament, wasn't it? He was inclined to start the car and drive away, sidestepping the awkward situation entirely, but then it would just fester, wouldn't it? Not that he wasn't good at letting his bullshit build up, but Connor had saved his life. He'd endangered his mission for it. He deserved some kind of thank you that was more than some awkward, insincere Hallmark crap, but he wasn't good with words.

Words meant nothing, anyway. How many of them were lies? Thanking Connor with a low mutter under his breath didn't seem like it was nearly enough. Even if he didn't value his life, it was good to feel like someone did.

Hank felt his hand move of its own accord and come to rest on Connor's leg. Connor didn't pull away, and Hank let his hand rest there, testing the waters. Connor's smaller hand wrapped around his and lifted it off his leg, guiding it to his inner thigh. Hank glanced around, checking nobody could see them, but they were well-hidden next to a warehouse on one side and tall corn growing on the other side of them. He'd had to pull up a narrow trail to get here, and now he was grateful for that.

Connor spoke softly. "Lieutenant…" Hank froze, wondering if Connor was going to tell him to stop. This wasn't part of the mission, after all. This was—he didn't know what it was. Two dudes in a car, one very grateful for his life, and one who wasn't a dude at all, strictly speaking. He'd done this kind of shit before, back when he was younger, but depression had killed the urge to cruise for sex. Until this pretty young android had saved his worthless ass and lit a fire inside him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hank asked.

"On the contrary, Lieutenant, please continue," Connor said. He unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his fly, pulling his jeans down over his ass to give Hank better access. His dick was average-sized, but for all intents and purposes looked human. Hank gripped it with his calloused hand, marveling at the wonders of modern technology that could create something so realistic, his synthetic skin shifting over his shaft as Hank slowly stroked it. Connor let out a soft moan and Hank's cock, now fully hard, strained at the crotch of his jeans. He wanted to release it, but he couldn't bring himself to release his hold on Connor's gorgeous dick, which was glistening at the tip, inviting him to wrap his mouth around it like a popsicle.

"Fuck, Connor," Hank gasped, his body assaulted by a million sensations and thoughts all at once. He needed Connor more than he thought possible, and dipped his head to lick the pre-cum from the tip of Connor's dick. He didn't expect to find Connor's hand in his hair, pressing him down, urging him to continue, but he wasn't going to say no in a million years. He eased his mouth down onto Connor's cock, taking his full length as Connor's cries dissolved into a staticky mess. He massaged Connor's cock with his tongue, learning from Connor's moans what worked, bobbing on his dick as if nothing else mattered right now. Connor was gentle, stroking his face and beard as he worked him, and for a moment he forgot that he was sucking off an android to show his gratitude. He could believe Connor was a real person, and he realized he wanted that more than anything else. He moved his hand down to caress Connor's balls, his rough palm grating against Connor's soft, hairless skin. 

He wished he could see Connor's face, but his moans gave Hank a good mental image of Connor with his head back against the headrest, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and he thrust his hips slightly, moaning onto Connor's cock as his own clothed dick ground against the gearshift.

Connor's dick seemed to stiffen further, and Hank knew he was close. He redoubled his efforts, so glad he could give Connor this, even if he couldn't bring himself to thank the android for his life.

"Hank!" Connor had never said his name before, and he would have had more than a second to ruminate on it if his mouth wasn't rapidly being filled with android cum while Connor's delightful cries filled his ears. He swallowed Connor's seed eagerly, wondering if it was safe for humans, but also not caring at the same time. He sucked Connor dry before letting his cock slip from his mouth.

"Was that good for you, Connor?" Hank asked. He'd given Connor a gift, and he wanted the android's praise in return. Connor had been created perfect, and yet the fact Hank could make Connor come undone like this was extremely gratifying to say the least.

"Yes. It was more than good. It was…" Connor trailed off, and Hank was glad to see he was as lost for words as Hank was. He didn't argue as Connor reached across to unzip Hank's pants. He yanked Hank's dick out of his pants almost forcefully, causing it to twitch. It looked so huge in the small twink's hands and he couldn't help but wonder how much of a tight fit it would be in Connor's ass.

"Connor, you don't have to—"

"You're so big." Connor's voice lit up with something like awe, and Hank couldn't help but puff up a little.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Hank said. "Connor, please, don't tease me. If you're gonna do something with it, do it. Otherwise I gotta get home and take a cold shower."

Connor gripped his dick in his hand and pumped it, and Hank was grateful for the fact that androids didn't tire. Connor kept up a relentless pace until Hank was a writhing mess, so close, and then he was coming, jets of semen coating the steering wheel, seat, and his thigh. Connor slowly milked the remaining cum from his softening dick, watching him with a sparkle in his eyes, and Hank noted Connor was hard again already. His chest was tight just looking at Connor, absorbing the fact that he'd just blown this gorgeous boy in his car and he hadn't even had to buy him a drink. The compulsion to say something to fill the silence was overwhelming, but his mind was a jumble of satisfaction and delight. It would be short-lived, and he'd be back to his usual slump by dinnertime, but he couldn't help but feel he'd wanted to give Connor a gift and Connor had given him something far more precious in return.

"Connor, I—"

"It's all right, Lieutenant. You don't have to say anything." Connor smiled softly as he grabbed some napkins from the glove compartment and cleaned Hank up. "I'm glad—I'm glad I could save your life on the roof."

Hank was glad, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you liked!


End file.
